Enough Is Enough
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Valifaty Returning back at camp, Venice acts like nothing happened and is happy to have survived tribal council with no votes. While Aidan and Burke agree with her, the rest is kinda done with Venice at the moment. Indiana walks up to M.J and thanks her again for sticking up for her. M.J says she will always defend people who deserve it. Indiana is thankful and decides to work with M.J. The two girls have a long conversation. Burke and Elijah join the two girls in their conversation. Indiana is glad to have found the people she wanna work with. Marty is sitting at the beach with Winki and Aidan. Venice, who came back from a talk with Burke takes Winki with her to the woods and tells her to get information for her. Winki feels slightly intimidated. She says she will try to make sure she gets to know what will happen as soon as possible. Venice is happy and let's go off Winki. Fanavotana Through the two days of safety, Cristiano and Elizabeth developed a relationship and spend their time together all the time. Chelsea and Marc don't care about it and just go with it while Kathlenea starts getting frustrated. Cristiano notices that Kathlenea is frustrated and takes her aside, telling her to listen to him and tell him if she has any problem with him and Elizabeth. Kathlenea says she hasn't and moves away. As Kathlenea passes the other group, she notices that Liz, Chris and Peter are having a lot of fun while playing rock, paper, scissors. Kathlenea doesn't care about what Cristiano said and joins the group of three. While playing, Kathlenea openly states that she would love to join the group. Chris makes a confessional, saying he has hope now Kathlenea has joined their tribe. Marc is getting some water as he sees Kathlenea talking with Chris, Peter and Liz. Marc quickly goes back to his allies Chelsea, Cristiano and Elizabeth and rats out Kathlenea, saying that she has betrayed the alliance. Cristiano is pissed. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains that one person has to be chosen to carry a lot of stones through the race while the others have to build a tower of the stones. Even before anyone can volunteer, Cristiano slowly pushes Kathlenea in front of Jeff and says that she will do it. The other tribe chooses Tristan. Survivors ready? GO! Both Kathlenea and Tristan run towards the stones and carry them towards the others. Cristiano keeps shouting at Kathlenea to hurry up. While Marc and Elizabeth grin, Chelsea looks very annoyed. While building, she slowly pushes the others away and starts building. Valifaty has a big lead as Tristan keeps running with the stones. Kathlenea is exhausted and even falls on the ground. After a halve hour, Jeff says that he is declaring a winner. Valifaty wins immunity! Valifaty For the first time this season, Tristan is seen in the spotlight. All Valifaty members are super stoked about winning thanks to Tristan. Venice asks who they think will get voted off tonight. Burke says it will be probably Kathlenea for doing so poorly in the challenge. Elijah would be sad if Kathlenea was gonna get voted out since she's the only one he really has an connection with besides Tristan and M.J. Indiana decides to step up her game and heads to Winki. She asks if she still got her idol. Winki says she has and asks if it's real. Indiana says it is real and she tells her to play it the next tribal council they will attend. Winki says she's really happy about it and hugs Indiana, who is laughing behind her back. Indiana states that she has Winki, Elijah, M.J and Tristan in her control now and that she can easily take out Venice soon. Aidan and Marty went fishing and got some fish. Aidan says he normally would never eat fish but at Survivor he will eat anything. Indiana, who knows Aidan voted with her, decides to work on Aidan. She says that she heard that Venice has her eyes on voting him out, making Aidan shocked. He says he didn't do a damn shit this entire game yet. Indiana shrugs, making Aidan upset. Fanavotana At Fanavotana, Chris decides to go swimming with Peter and Liz. Kathlenea says she will join them later. She heads to Cristiano, Elizabeth, Chelsea and Marc who are currently sitting in the shelter. As Kathlenea arrives, Cristiano tells her to screw off. He doesn't want backstabbers around him. Kathlenea tries to explain but Elizabeth tells Kathlenea to go away. Kathlenea leaves. Cristiano states that they will be voting for her since she's unpredictable and shady. Chelsea has had enough. As she's getting water, she joins the group of Liz, Marc, Peter and Kathlenea. She says that Cristiano has been a huge jerk towards Kathlenea and she will not allow him to run over this show. Enough is enough as she says. Chelsea makes a confessional, stating that she is gonna go into game-zone now. As Cristiano and Elizabeth talk with Marc listening, Chelsea returns and acts like nothing has happened. Cristiano says he can't wait to see Kathlenea's face. Cristiano believes that Kathlenea doesn't dare to vote him out so they will have enough votes to take her out, he thinks. Tribal Council Fanavotana arrives at tribal council. Jeff asks Peter how it feels to have lost again. Peter says it sucks, since they have to vote someone off again but as long as he's not going, or one of his friends, he's good. Cristiano smirks. Jeff then asks Cristiano if he feels safe. Cristiano smiles and says that they need to do a lot to get rid off him, holding Elizabeth's hand as he winks at her. Chelsea sees it and rolls her eyes. The players vote. Jeff gets the urn and reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Kathlenea . . . . Cristiano . . . . Kathlenea . . . . Kathlenea . . . . Cristiano . . . . Cristiano . . . . Kathlenea 3 votes Kathlenea, 3 votes Cristiano . . . . . . . . Cristiano (Cristiano begins to worry, frowning as he looks at Kathlenea. At least the vote will be tied he thinks) . . . . . . . . 4th person voted out of Survivor: Ameliorate... . . . . . . . . Cristiano (5-3)! #BLINDSIDE Cristiano quickly looks around him. Cristiano looks furious at Kathlenea. He asks who she got to flip. Kathlenea shrugs, smiling at him. Chelsea then stands up, saying that she voted him and tells him to learn some manners towards people once he arrived at the pre-jury ponderosa. Cristiano blushes as he gets more angry. He grabs his torch and gets it snuffed. He wishes Elizabeth good luck and leaves. Elizabeth, however, looks more sad. Votes Kathlenea voted Cristiano: "As I once sang in one of my K3 songs, 'I'm not one of your toy, you're not able to use me'. To give further explanation, I'm not someone you can just hold, shake and repeat to do whatever you want. That's not how this works, that's not how my second chance works. Bye." Chris voted Cristiano: "Hopefully this is working!" Liz voted Cristiano: "The ringleader of the alliance of you, Elizabeth and Marc. I hope you'll be mad when you get voted out because you deserve that. Sorry, but you really do." Peter voted Cristiano: "How do they say it again in your language? Adios! Wait no, that's not Italian. Arrivederci!" Chelsea voted Cristiano: "I don't know what worries me the most. The fact you use people like dirt of the fact you, as a pretty strong gameplayer, have ruined your second chance like this. You have disappointed me and I'm glad I am able to make this move against you. You should've known better." Cristiano voted Kathlenea: "Karma for betraying the alliance. If you stayed with us, you would've not being voted out now." Elizabeth voted Kathlenea: "Girl, we got along so well and I really adore you but you have made such a bad mistake by siding with the newbie losers. You really should have sticked with us. Too bad we have to vote you out now." Marc voted Kathlenea: "Backstabbers never win." Final Words "I'm pissed, I shouldn't have been voted out by those girls. What did they think? I was the main reason we won the only challenge. I kept Kathlenea, Chelsea, Elizabeth and Marc safe. And now they did this to me?! Damn. I really hope they will lose this game. Elizabeth has to win it. Marc can get runner-up." - Cristiano, 17th Place